Missing
by DannyPhantomLover
Summary: Jeremie's gone missing and no one has any idea why. When XANA launches an attack, who will work the super computer? Will they have to result to someone else? And will they ever find Jeremie again?
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko.

**Summary: **Jeremie's gone missing and no one has any idea why. When XANA launches an attack, who will work the super computer? Will they have to result to someone else? And will they ever find Jeremie again?

**Author's Note: **Ooh, finally I write a Code Lyoko fan fiction. Been trying to, but never really felt like I could. –laughs- This also has a Mary-Sue in it. Telling you now so if you disagree with Mary-Sue's, you may leave now and not read my fiction. ) So, without further ado, Missing!

Missing

Chapter One

Jeremie had been missing for days. The last time anyone saw him was during History, where he seemed just fine. He received a text message after the bell rang signaling the end of class. His face contorted as he read it and he made his way towards his room. Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich hadn't seen him since.

They had done a return to the past after another incident with XANA. Jeremie was there and all in one piece when the return had been completed. Nothing wrong at all.

When his friends went to check his room, Jeremie was no where to be found. His room bore empty, as well. His computer was wiped of all its memory and his clothes were all gone. Not a single paper or note left for his friends.

They checked the factory for Jeremie, but he wasn't there either. When they walked over to the super computer, it didn't turn on. All of Jeremie's manuals of how to work the computer were gone.

Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich waited a week for Jeremie to turn up, but no luck. They didn't know how to connect to Lyoko. They couldn't contact Aelita to see if Jeremie had told her anything. They couldn't even explain to the teachers as to why their friend went missing.

"Children, you have to be reasonable," Principal Delmas told Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich. "Their parents don't know where he is, either. His room was stripped clean with no sign as to where he went. And you're telling me he didn't even tell you where he was going? His friends, no less?"

The three shook their heads. It saddened them, too. Principal Delmas sat back in his chair and put a hand to his forehead, massaging it.

"I don't understand," he sighed. "Our model student, gone without a trace!"

"We'll find him, sir," Jim assured. "He couldn't have gone too far."

"It's been a week, Jim!" he said, raising his voice. "Someone could be anywhere in that amount of time. Especially with transportation, such as a boat or a plane!"

Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich bowed their heads. Ulrich and Odd were thinking while Yumi was crying. Ulrich went over and hugged Yumi, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"You kids are free to go," Principal Delmas said. "If you find out anything about Jeremie, please contact us immediately."

They nodded their heads and walked out of the room. Principal Delmas stood up and walked over to the window.

"Unbelievable," he muttered.

x0x

Yumi walked off to class later that afternoon, while Ulrich and Odd headed off to science with Ms. Hertz.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Ms. Hertz walked in and began teaching the lesson, which had something to do with circuits. Ulrich and Odd couldn't listen. Jeremie would usually translate what she was saying into words Ulrich and Odd could understand. Without him, they were going to fail for sure. But that was the least of their problems. They still hadn't figured out why he left in the first place.

A laptop beeped that made Ulrich and Odd jump.

'Jeremie?' they both thought.

"Rose, please put that laptop away," Ms. Hertz scolded. "You know electronics are not allowed during class."

"Sorry, ma'am," the girl apologized. She put her laptop into her backpack and turned her attention to the front of the classroom. Ulrich and Odd sighed.

After having to take notes on the difference between closed and open circuits, they were given an assignment at which to build a working circuit. It had to have one closed circuit and one open.

"You may have partners," Ms. Hertz said, handing out instructions and supplies. Ulrich and Odd got their supplies, but knew they wouldn't succeed without Jeremie.

"Excuse me, Ulrich?" a girl said, while tapping on his shoulder. Ulrich looked to a girl that was about his height with brown hair. It was Rose.

"Yeah?" he asked, trying to wake up.

"Um, do you know where Jeremie is?" she asked. "He's my partner and he's not here today."

"He's sick," Ulrich lied. Rose frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I hope he's alright."

"Yeah, he should be fine," Ulrich lied again, sinking lower into his chair.

"Okay, good," Rose smiled, and walked over to their teacher.

"Ms. Hertz?" she asked. "Jeremie's sick today, so I don't have a partner. Who should I work with?"

"Well, a student of your grade standard could choose to work alone, but if you prefer having a partner, I'd allow you to team up with Ulrich and Odd. I'm sure they'll need all the help they can get," Ms. Hertz said, smiling.

"Okay, thanks!" she giggled and skipped over to their table. "Would you guys like some help?" she asked.

"Well, I don't kn-"

"Sure!" Odd perked up.

"Odd, what're you doing?" Ulrich whispered.

"Come on, Rose is like a female Jeremie!" he replied. "With her help, we'll get the best grade in the class!" Ulrich rolled his eyes and nodded at Rose. She giggled and sat down to get to work.

Sissi Delmas turned around in her chair to spy on Ulrich. Herb had already finished their circuits and was contently sitting across from Sissi. The girl snorted in disgust.

"Who does that Rose girl thinks she is?" she fumed to Nicholas and Herb. "Just because Jeremie's not here doesn't mean she can move on to Ulrich!"

"What do you mean Jeremie?" Nicholas asked dumbly.

"Oh, you numbskull!" Sissi scolded. "It's so obvious she likes Jeremie, don't you guys pay attention to anything?" They both frowned. Sissi turned her head away from them with a loud "Hmph!"

"Ulrich, those wires can't touch, or else it wouldn't be an open circuit," Rose explained. Ulrich let go of the wires and let her fix them. Odd laughed at Ulrich's stupid mistake.

"And Odd, in order for the battery to work, the plus and minuses have to match up," Rose told him. Odd frowned and Ulrich smirked. Odd flipped the battery around and the light bulb lit up. Rose smiled and clapped her hands, feeling very accomplished.

"We did it!" she exclaimed. "Well done, you guys. Great work." Odd smiled broadly and looked at the shining light bulb. Ulrich grinned. Rose giggled and pulled one of the wires up, making the bulb flicker off.

"And that's an open circuit!" she exclaimed. Rose set the wire down and sat back in her chair, smiling.

"Alright class, time's up!" Ms. Hertz announced, clapping her hands to get the students' attention. "Write your names on a piece of paper and attach it to your model. Then come up and set them on the table. After you've done that, you're free to go."

The bell rang for the end of class, which made the students scurry faster to put their models on the table for grading. Rose quickly wrote all of their names on the paper and taped it to the circuit.

"We'll get the best grade in the class, guys," Rose said, setting their model down. She went over to her seat and picked up her handbag. She tossed it over her shoulder and smiled at Odd and Ulrich.

"See you later!" Rose giggled and walked out of the room.

Sissi was next out of the room, being followed by Nicholas and Herb. She scoffed at Rose behind her back and stuck her nose up in the air.

"That Rose girl is way too full of herself!" Sissi exclaimed. Ulrich looked disgusted.

"Yeah, like you're one to talk," Ulrich mumbled. Odd laughed loudly. Sissi turned and glared at them both.

After Ulrich and Odd had left the building and walked into the courtyard, they met up with Yumi.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "How was class?"

"Boring, as usual," Ulrich replied. "Especially without Jeremie."

"Although we found the next best thing!" Odd smiled.

"Oh, really?" Yumi asked, cracking a smile as well. "And what was that?"

"Not what," Odd said. "Who! It was Rose!"

"Who's that?" Yumi questioned.

"It's just another smart girl," Ulrich shrugged. "Nothing special."

"Yeah, but you've got to admit she's kind of cute," Odd said, winking. Ulrich rolled his eyes. Yumi shook her head.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko.

**Summary: **Jeremie's gone missing and no one has any idea why. When XANA launches an attack, who will work the super computer? Will they have to result to someone else? And will they ever find Jeremie again?

**Author's Note: **A bit shorter than the first chapter, but not by much. In this chapter, the plot of the story starts to unfold.

**Reviewers: **Princess Aelita Lyoko, XANA-Zach45

Missing

Chapter Two

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi sat on Jeremie's bed, thinking. Kiwi lay on the carpet with his ears drooped, whining softly. It'd been four more days since Jeremie's gone missing, making a total of eleven days.

There was a soft knock on the door, making it creak open. Odd got up and opened the door all the way. His smile grew as he saw who was there.

"Oh, hi Odd," Rose said, surprised. "Isn't this Jeremie's room?" She looked around Odd to see Ulrich and Yumi sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, this is his room," Ulrich answered. The girl in the doorway seemed confused.

"But I thought he was sick," she questioned. "Is he in the infirmary?"

Yumi raised an eyebrow at Ulrich. She leaned over near his ear.

"What did you tell her?" Yumi whispered.

"That he was sick," Ulrich replied. Yumi opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and shook her head instead.

"You guys just made it worse for her," she said, standing up and walking over to Rose. "Your name is Rose, right?"

She nodded, looking up to Yumi. "What happened to Jeremie?"

Yumi put an arm around Rose's shoulder.

"Jeremie's been missing for over a week," Yumi answered quietly. Rose's eyes widened as she looked around the room. Odd and Ulrich lowered their heads and Yumi let go of Rose.

"Where'd he go?" Rose questioned, her eyes filling with tears. "Did he tell anyone?" Yumi shook her head. Rose put a hand over her mouth and let her tears fall. She ran out of Jeremie's room to find a silent place to weep.

Yumi looked over at Ulrich. "See what happens when you hold in the truth?"

"Hey, it was better than telling her during class," Ulrich defended. Odd nodded.

Out in the hallway, Sissi was walking towards her room. Rose was too busy running and crying that she ran right into her. They both fell in a heap on the ground.

"Hey!" Sissi yelled, standing up and brushing herself off. "Watch where you're going, stupid! You could have hurt me!" Rose tucked her knees under her head and cried into them. She couldn't run anymore. Sissi looked down at Rose and smirked.

"Aww, did Ulrich dump you?" Sissi mocked. "That's what you get, you know." Rose glared at Sissi and stood up. Sissi smirked at the crying girl. Rose raised her hand up and slapped the stuck-up girl across the cheek.

"And I think _that's _what _you _get!" Rose yelled as she continued running out of the dorms. Sissi was appalled.

Down the hall, Odd was watching their conversation after he heard Sissi yell. He burst out laughing when he saw Rose beautifully smack her across the cheek.

"Ulrich, you missed it!" Odd exclaimed into the room. Ulrich lifted his head up from Yumi's back, where he had fallen asleep.

"What is it?" he yawned.

"Rose!" Odd said, still laughing incredibly hard. "She," he took a breath. "She just slapped Sissi across the cheek!" At this point, he couldn't support himself standing anymore. He fell on the floor and kicked his legs in the air, trying to keep himself breathing. Ulrich chuckled.

"She defiantly needed that reality check," he yawned sleepily. Ulrich laid down on Yumi's back again and fell asleep quickly.

Odd stopped laughing and started petting Kiwi.

"Come on, boy," he said to Kiwi. "Let's go back to our room and get some shut eye." Kiwi barked in agreement. Odd happily walked down the hall to his room.

x0x

Rose sat under a tree in the park crying. The one she loved dearly was gone without a trace.

Suddenly a spark came from the power lines above the trees. A thin line of dark grey smoke emitted from the power line. A squirrel was on a tree branch, squeaking loudly at the disturbance in his atmosphere. The smoke entered the shrilling squirrel through the mouth, slowly taking over its brain. The squirrel squeaked and struggled trying to get the unknown substance out of its body. But it was too late. The artificial being, XANA, had taken over the squirrel.

Rose stared out in front of her, zoning out. She heard the squirrel above her and looked up. The squirrel stood motionless, but its eyes were concentrating on her. Rose narrowed her eyes to study the squirrel. The being planted its feet on the branch and readied itself. Rose stood up to get a better look at the squirrel. Just then, the squirrel launched itself at Rose. She moved and watched the squirrel land perfectly on the ground. Rose tilted her head and noticed its eyes. They had a pulse of their own and a symbol instead a pupil. She gasped and started running back to the school.

The squirrel, or rather XANA, scurried back up the tree. It went into its burrow with the other squirrels. The rest of the squirrels noticed a disturbance in one of their squirrel's environment. The group snarled at the unwanted visitor, brushing up their tails and looking fierce. XANA was less than intimidated. The artificial creature made its eyes glow red and stiffened its fur. The other squirrels launched to bite their guest, but XANA beat them to it. XANA had spread itself to all of the squirrels in the group.

x0x

Rose got to the school and was terribly out of breath. It was about two in the morning and everyone was asleep. If she was caught outside of her dorm, she would certainly be in major trouble. Rose decided to wait until morning to tell anyone about the squirrel. No one would believe her if she woke them up so late, anyway.

She quietly tip-toed up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. Outside of her door sat Odd's dog, Kiwi.

"Hey Kiwi," Rose whispered, as she bent down and held out her hand for Kiwi to sniff. Kiwi licked it and she started petting his head. "Why aren't you with Odd?" Kiwi started wagging his tail and barked loudly. Rose jumped at the noise and quickly put a hand over his nose.

"Shh, Kiwi," Rose whispered. "Do you want Jim to find you?" Kiwi licked her hand again, making her wipe it on her jeans to rid herself of the slobber.

Rose stood up and held out her arm, pointing down the hall.

"Go home, Kiwi," she instructed. "Go back to Odd." Kiwi panted and chased his tail. Rose sighed and dropped her hand. She opened the door to her own room. She was so tired that she could barely keep standing. As Rose walked into her room, Kiwi followed. Rose looked down at the mutt.

"Do you want to stay in my room for tonight?" she gave in. Kiwi wagged his tail and barked again. Rose sighed.

"Alright, but you've really got to stop barking," she smiled. Kiwi jumped on Rose's bed and fell right asleep. Rose giggled softly and climbed into bed as well. She didn't even bother changing her clothes. Sleep couldn't wait any longer.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko.

**Summary: **Jeremie's gone missing and no one has any idea why. When XANA launches an attack, who will work the super computer? Will they have to result to someone else? And will they ever find Jeremie again?

**Author's Note: **A bit of a longer chapter than my others. But that won't be a problem, will it? Because I know you all just _love _reading my stories. ;-) It also has a weird ending, but I had to stop it somewhere.

**Reviewers: **Princess Aelita Lyoko

Missing

Chapter Three

It was Saturday afternoon, which meant no class for any students. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich were sitting on some benches in the courtyard. Odd had his head in his hands.

"First Jeremie and now Kiwi!" he exclaimed. "Pretty soon the whole school will be missing!"

"Come on, Odd," Ulrich assured. "You said he went back with you to bed, right? Maybe he's just wandering the hallways."

"But then Jim will find him!" Odd shouted. He placed his head in his hands again.

Rose was walking by the benches when she spotted Odd. She remembered Kiwi and walked over to him.

"Hey Odd," Rose greeted. Odd looked up and smiled.

"Now here's one good thing that's happened today," Odd laughed. "How are you, Rose?" She started to answer, but realized why he was asking this. She remembered Jeremie was missing and why she was so sad the night before.

"Oh, I-I'm fine," she replied. Rose quickly changed the subject. "I've been meaning to tell you that Kiwi's in my room." Odd smiled broadly.

"He is? Really!" he exclaimed. Rose nodded and giggled.

"He was outside my room when I came back from the park," she explained. "He wouldn't go back to your room, so he stayed with me." Odd jumped up from the bench and hugged Rose tightly.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he yelled. Rose laughed as Odd let go and blushed.

"Come by my room to get him," she invited. Rose turned to Yumi and Ulrich. "You're welcome to come by, too. If you have nothing better to do, that is." They both nodded and followed Rose and Odd.

When Rose opened the door to her room, Kiwi bounded over and jumped in her arms. She pet his head and held him out to Odd.

"Look who's here to get you, Kiwi," she said as she placed Kiwi in Odd's arms. He pet his dog on the head and hugged him. Odd had the biggest smile on his face.

"Thanks again, Rose," Odd smiled. "I almost thought we had another missing person to find!" Rose smiled, but felt her heart ache.

Ulrich and Yumi sat down on her bed, looking around her room. They noticed a laptop on a desk, along with some other technical equipment.

"Nice laptop," Ulrich complimented. Rose looked over at it and smiled.

"Thanks," she said. "I've had it a while and am very fond of it."

"Haha!" Odd laughed. "I told you she was a female Jeremie!" Rose blushed.

Just then, someone screamed outside. Everyone rushed to the window to see what was going on.

A pack of squirrels had surrounded a few of the girls in the courtyard. They were all following one particular squirrel, who was the closest to the girls. Rose gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"That's the squirrel I saw last night in the park!" she exclaimed. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich questioned. Rose pointed out the window.

"That squirrel in the middle," she said. "That one almost attacked me last night in the park!"

"Was there anything special about it?" Yumi asked. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the eyes!" she replied. "They were red and-and had a strange symbol in them. Why, is that anything special?" Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi faced each other and were thinking the same thing. XANA.

"Guys, huddle," Yumi commanded. Everyone but Rose, who stayed by the window, walked over near the door. They turned their backs to Rose to talk.

"We knew this was going to happen sooner or later," Yumi said. "With Jeremie gone, XANA knows we can't deactivate a tower."

"So he decided to take the opportunity," Ulrich added. Yumi nodded.

"So here's the question," Yumi started.

"Who can we get to control the super computer?" Odd finished. They all thought hard.

"How about Herb?" Yumi suggested. "He's good with computers."

"Come on, Yumi," Ulrich said. "It's not like he'll actually help us."

"He has before," Yumi replied, narrowing her eyes. Odd pushed them both.

"Stop arguing, guys," he said. "Besides, let's just get Rose to do it. Like I _have _been saying, she's like a female Jeremie!" Ulrich looked at Yumi, as to ask if it was alright with her. She closed her eyes.

"I guess we have no choice," she sighed. Odd nodded and walked over to Rose, who had sat down in her computer chair, still looking out the window. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Want to know why that squirrel was acting so strangely?" Odd asked. Rose looked up at him and nodded.

"Because he was being controlled." Rose's eyes widened.

"By what?" she asked.

"XANA," Ulrich answered.

x0x

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Rose had gotten past the squirrels and ran into the forest.

"So you're telling me that this artificial being XANA can take over anything he wants?" Rose asked between pants.

"Yeah, and it's no picnic for us to try to stop him," Odd answered.

"But if XANA's so bad, why don't you just turn off the virtual world?" she questioned, while everyone else stopped around a manhole cover.

"Because the virtual world doesn't just contain evil things," Ulrich answered. Yumi bent down and pulled off the cover to show a ladder.

"It's also home to our friend, Aelita," Yumi added, while slipping herself into the hole. Rose looked into the hole to watch Ulrich and Yumi climb down. Odd bowed over and held his hand out.

"Ladies first," he said politely. Rose smiled and climbed down the hole.

When Odd jumped off the ladder, Rose looked around.

"Is this the sewer?" she questioned.

"Yup!" Odd laughed. "Nice, isn't it?" Rose smiled.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd grabbed the skateboards laid against the sewer wall. Odd snatched up the scooter and handed it to Rose. She took it.

"Thanks, but what's this for?" she questioned.

"To ride down to the factory," Odd smiled. Rose examined it and snapped it open.

"Handle that with care," Odd warned, as Ulrich and Yumi started down the tunnel. "That was Jeremie's." Rose grinned and looked at the scooter again. Odd headed down the tunnel, waving his hand for Rose to follow. She placed her foot on the metal contraption and pushed off.

Once they were at the end of the tunnel, they laid the skateboards and scooter against the wall. Rose saw another ladder to climb up.

"You guys sure go through a big obstacle course to save the world," she said. They laughed.

"You get used to it," Yumi replied. They all headed up the ladder and were standing on a bridge. Rose looked over the railing.

"What a beautiful view," she said. Odd pulled her arm.

"Come on, we can look at the view later," he instructed. "We have to get to the factory now." He let go of Rose's arm and ran down to the entrance of the building. Rose followed. They stopped when they ran out of floor to walk on. There were four long ropes tied to the high ceiling. Rose gulped.

"I'm, uh, not so good with swinging on ropes," she said, taking a few steps back. Yumi let go of her rope and walked over to Rose.

"You could go on my back, if you'd like," Yumi suggested. Rose didn't look too keen on it. "Or clumsy Odd could always carry you." The girls looked over at Odd, who had almost fallen over the edge of the building. He put a hand behind his head and smiled sheepishly. Rose smiled at Yumi.

"I think I'll take up _your_ offer, Yumi," she said. Yumi smiled.

"I thought so," she replied.

Odd and Ulrich went ahead and swung down while Yumi grabbed her rope. She held her hand out to Rose.

"You ready?" she asked, waiting for Rose to take her hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," she said, taking Yumi's hand. Yumi wrapped Rose's hands around her neck and held her back tightly. Yumi jumped off the ledge and carefully lowered them to the ground. Rose held on tightly and closed her eyes. Yumi's feet touched the floor and she let go of the rope.

"Okay," Yumi said as she let go of Rose. She sighed.

"Thanks Yumi," she smiled. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Rose ran into the elevator and Ulrich pushed the down button. The elevator jolted to life and headed down. Rose looked around the big elevator, astonished. The group smiled.

The doors opened to a huge room, with thousands of wires, a strange platform in the middle, and a very large computer. Rose's mouth fell open as she took in her surroundings.

"Amazing," she said, astounded. "Simply amazing." She walked over to the super computer and brushed her hand along the high-tech keyboard. The others walked over as well.

"Okay, now here's the thing Rose," Yumi started. "Jeremie left none of his manuals as to how to work the super computer. You need to first turn it on, but this is a different computer. Do you think you can?" Rose smiled and sat down in the chair that had spun over to them.

"I think I can manage," she winked.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko.

**Summary: **Jeremie's gone missing and no one has any idea why. When XANA launches an attack, who will work the super computer? Will they have to result to someone else? And will they ever find Jeremie again?

**Author's Note: **Ha, I love writing this fiction. It's going very smoothly and quickly. Plus, I never know how long a chapter might be. ;)

**Reviewers: **Princess Aelita Lyoko, XANA-Zach45

Missing

Chapter Four

Rose hopped out of the chair and walked around to the back on the super computer. She had a hand on her chin and was deep in thought.

"What kind of connection is it on?" she asked no one in particular. The gang looked at each other. "In simple words, can you still send and receive calls on your mobiles?" They all nodded. "DSL then."

She placed some wires under her hands and examined them.

"Hmm," she thought. "This is a very old computer, I know that much. How did you guys first turn it on?"

"A switch down lower in the factory," Yumi answered. "But if it were off, XANA wouldn't be able to attack. He would be off, as well." Rose sighed.

"This must be the button, then," she said, pushing a button with her thumb. The platform and computer flashed an intense white light. The platform slowed started showing the map of Lyoko and the super computer showed a booting up screen. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich were astonished.

"Well done, Rose!" Yumi complimented. Rose beamed and looked at the podium now showing the full map of all the sectors.

"So this must be Lyoko?" she questioned. The others nodded. "Incredible." Rose took a breath.

"So what's next?" she asked, eager to learn more.

"Connecting to Lyoko," Ulrich answered. Rose giggled and clapped her hands.

"I can't wait!" she exclaimed, hopping back into the chair.

When she turned her head to the processor screen, there was a list of computer code was there to greet her. She glanced at it and reached for the mouse. She clicked a small rectangle and typed a long line of the same code. After she pushed enter, it showed another loading screen. On one of the side screens, it showed more code. On the other side screen, it showed bunches of cylindrical figures. In the middle screen, it showed small virtual cards that looked like fantasy versions of Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. The gang cheered.

"Yes!" they all shouted. "Go Rose!" Odd ruffled her hair, Ulrich gave a high five, and Yumi gave her a hug. Rose laughed.

"Okay, now how do I-"

"Jeremie!" a voice said. When Rose looked to the computer screen, she saw a small head of some kind of virtual pink sprite.

"Aelita!" Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi exclaimed. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Ulrich!" Aelita cried. "Odd, Yumi! Whe-Where's Jeremie?"

"We don't know, Aelita," Yumi replied.

"He's been missing for over a week," Odd said.

"We were hoping he told you where he was going," Ulrich added. Aelita shook her head.

"No, he didn't, but-" Aelita stopped. "Wait, if Jeremie's not there, then who turned on the super computer? Doesn't he only know how to do that?"

"It was Rose," Odd said. "She figured it out and connected us to you!"

"I'm impressed, Rose," Aelita complimented. "Well done."

Rose didn't know what to make of the virtual sprite that was talking to her.

"Uh… thanks," she replied.

"But that aside, Jeremie is in trouble!" Aelita yelled. "It's XANA! He's planned all this and Jeremie is the decoy!"

"What!" everyone exclaimed, even Rose.

"I can't tell you much right now, a tower's activated," she explained. "XANA could disconnect us at any time. We have to deactivate the tower first."

"But Rose doesn't know how to do that!" Odd said.

"Leave it to me," Aelita assured. "I'll guide her through the process. But you have to go down to the scanner room now!"

"Okay Aelita, we'll be there soon," Yumi said, handing the headset to Rose. "Listen to what Aelita tells you. Follow her every instruction. It's the only way to virtualize us and to stop XANA." Rose took the headset and nodded.

"I won't let you guys down," she said, putting the earpiece on. Yumi nodded and ran over to get in the elevator with the guys. They pushed the down button and the doors closed.

"Okay Rose, listen to what I tell you," Aelita commanded.

"I will," Rose answered, her fingers ready to type. "Are you guys in the scanner room?" Rose asked over the intercom.

"Yes Rose, we're ready to be virtualized," Yumi answered.

"Alright, I'm ready Aelita," Rose responded to the virtual sprite.

"Okay," Aelita said and started spewing out instructions to Rose. She typed every single thing Aelita told her, while mumbling notes for her to remember for later.

"Alright, now choose their virtualization card, scan them, and then to virtualize them, press enter," Aelita finished. "Oh, and one more thing. I'm in the forest region, 56 north and 32 west."

"Okay, got it!" Rose exclaimed in joy. She chose the card that looked like Odd.

"Transfer Odd," she said over the intercom. Rose chose the Ulrich card next.

"Transfer Ulrich," she said again. She chose the last card that was Yumi's.

"Transfer Yumi," she finished. Another screen popped up with all of their outlines and what seemed like were loading them.

"Scanner Odd," she announced. "Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi." All of their figures were loaded with small, green exclamation points surrounded by a circle in them.

"Virtualization!" she shouted, pressing the enter key.

In Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi loaded and dropped to the ground. A few feet away from them was Aelita, smiling and waving at them.

"Way to go, Rose!" Odd shouted to the sky. "You completed the transfer with no bugs at all!"

"Yay!" her voice said, echoing over Lyoko. "I'm so happy! I did it!"

"Jeremie would be proud," Aelita complimented. No one could see it, but Rose flushed a deep shade of red.

"Alright, now what do I do?" Rose questioned.

"Just sit back and look out for XANA's monsters," Ulrich replied. "They should appear in red on the screen."

"Oh, okay," Rose said, sitting back slightly in the chair.

x0x

Back at the school, XANA's pack of squirrels found all of his enemies gone. They were nowhere to be found. XANA instructed his army into the forest and into the manhole cover. It was only a matter of minutes until they all reached the factory.

x0x

"The activated tower is this way," Aelita said, pointing through a few bushes. "We should get going before XANA decides to try to stop us." Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi nodded. They all started running in the tower's direction.

"Wow," Rose spoke into the headset. "This computer is amazing. It's so high-tech!"

"It's the only computer I know of that can connect to Lyoko," Aelita told Rose while running.

"Uh oh," Rose said. "I see some moving red circles. Those are the monsters, right?"

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd stopped running and turned around. Three megatanks were there to greet them.

"Yes, those are monsters," Ulrich answered.

"Megatanks!" Odd yelled. The megatanks rolled over and formed a triangle around the gang.

"Aelita, go behind the bushes," Yumi instructed. "We'll take care of these monsters." Aelita nodded and ran behind a group of bushes. Yumi pulled out her fan and flipped it open. Odd readied his arrows and Ulrich unsheathed his katana. On Rose's screen, six battle cards appeared. One with Odd verses a megatank, another with Yumi and a megatank, and the last with Ulrich and a megatank.

"Oh cool," Rose said to herself.

The megatank facing Odd opened and started charging its blast. Odd aimed his arm at the megatank's symbol.

"Laser arrow!" he shouted, shooting an arrow. He missed his target, watching the arrow come in contact with a tree.

"Rats, I missed!" Odd yelled. The megatank's blast was fully charged. It sent the attack out, hitting Odd in the chest. He landed on the ground. Rose's screen showed a scale version of Odd with the chest area flashing red.

"Odd, you lost twenty life points," Rose warned. "You're down to eighty."

"No sweat," Odd said, jumping up and readying his arrow again. The megatank opened up again, charging for another blast. Odd aimed better this time and shot his arrow.

"Direct hit!" he yelled. The megatank closed itself and blew up. The Odd and megatank card disappeared from the screen.

"Nice job, Odd," Rose complimented.

Over with Yumi, the megatank opened and was charging its own attack. Yumi took this opportunity to throw her fan at the target. She hit it and caught the fan as it swung back to her. The megatank also blew itself up. Yumi's and the second megatank's card disappeared from the screen.

"One more megatank, you guys," Rose said.

"And it's mine," Ulrich replied, putting his weapon in front of his face in a battle stance. The last megatank rolled over to Ulrich's side and opened, charging its blast. Ulrich sprinted up to his opponent and held his blade out, but it was too quick. The blast was shot and Ulrich's katana was knocked out of his hand.

"Ulrich, you have forty life points left!" Rose shouted.

"My sword!" Ulrich let out.

"I got it!" Odd said and ran on all fours to retrieve the katana. It was still flying in the air when Odd jumped up to catch it. He caught it and landed swiftly on the ground. However, the megatank was already charged and threw its blast at Ulrich. It hit him and sent him flying into a tree. He was devirtualized within seconds. The sword Odd held was devirtualized as well.

"Ulrich!" Yumi cried. Ulrich's card disintegrated from Rose's screen.

"Oh no, Ulrich's gone from my screen!" she yelled.

"It's alright, Rose," Aelita assured. "He was just devirtualized. He should return in the scanner room below you."

"Oh, alright," Rose said, relieved.

On the bridge, XANA's group of squirrels ran towards the factory. All they had to do was climb down the ropes and go in the elevator until they could stop whoever was working the super computer.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko.

**Summary: **Jeremie's gone missing and no one has any idea why. When XANA launches an attack, who will work the super computer? Will they have to result to someone else? And will they ever find Jeremie again?

**Author's Note: **Surprisingly, no author's note.

**Reviewers: **Princess Aelita Lyoko, A-J-U-Y-O-S, XANA-Zach45

Missing

Chapter Five

XANA's squirrel gang slid down the ropes at the factory. He instructed one of his followers to rewire some of the wires for their ride. The elevator switched its course from the scanner room to the top of the factory.

Ulrich walked out of the scanner, scolding himself for being so stupid. He pushed the elevator button, but nothing happened. He pushed it again. Still, nothing happened. Ulrich manually opened the door and looked up. The elevator was moving downwards, but not to the scanner room. It stopped at the super computer room, where Rose was. Ulrich narrowed his eyes and jumped on the ladder to climb up to the super computer room.

Just then, Rose screamed. Odd, Aelita, and Yumi heard it over Lyoko and Ulrich heard it down the elevator shaft.

"Rose! What's going on?" Odd yelled.

"XANA!" she screamed. Ulrich heard that and climbed faster. The gang of squirrels jumped out of the elevator and took various positions in the room. Rose's eyes widened.

"Guys, the squirrels are here," Rose said shakily. "Please hurry."

"You heard the genius," Odd ordered. "Move it!" Yumi flipped her fan open and got rid of the last megatank.

"Alright Aelita, the coast is clear," Yumi said, tucking her fan in its pouch. "Go ahead." Aelita nodded and ran the last few feet to the tower. She phased into the tower and walked to the middle of the XANA symbol.

Back in the factory, Ulrich reached the super computer room.

"Ulrich, there you are!" Rose yelled, scrunched in a ball on the chair. "Um, what would happen if XANA bit me?"

Ulrich ran over a kicked a few of the squirrels away from Rose.

"You'd become a zombie of XANA," he answered, grabbing a pole and smacking some more squirrels.

"Oh, lovely," Rose said.

Aelita rose up to the second platform in the tower. When her feet touched the ground, the XANA symbol lit up. When Aelita walked to the middle, a light blue screen opened up for her. Aelita placed her hand on the screen.

_Aelita_

_Code_

Ulrich slammed more of XANA's gang, but he missed one. One of them climbed on Rose and readied to bit her arm. He opened his mouth.

_Lyoko_

The squirrels froze. Their eyes lost the red tint and symbol. All of the squirrels were unconscious on the floor. Rose shook the frozen squirrel off of her arm.

"Eww!" she exclaimed. "Gross!" Ulrich smiled.

"Now we just have to do a return to the past," he said.

"But I don't know how to do that," she frowned. She turned to the computer. "Aelita, do you know how to return to the past?"

"Yes, but you won't remember any of it," Aelita explained. Rose frowned and looked at Ulrich. He frowned as well.

"B-But… I _want _to remember," Rose said. "Is there any way for me to remember at all?" Aelita shook her head.

"The only way you could remember was if you'd turned Lyoko on in the first place or we didn't do a return to the past," she explained.

"I vote not to return to the past," Odd said out of nowhere, making Rose jump. She forgot that he and Yumi were still on Lyoko and could hear everything they were saying. Aelita walked out of the tower to where the others were standing.

"Why's that, Odd?" Aelita questioned.

"Because we can't return to the past far enough to where Jeremie was back," he answered. "And if XANA attacks again, we'd have to explain everything to Rose again." Yumi nodded.

"I agree with Odd," she said. "Besides, it's not like XANA actually hurt anybody. A police report would show up on the super computer if he did."

"And we could see if Rose can find Jeremie," Odd added. "She's really smart." Rose flushed and smiled.

"Well, I suppose it's alright," Aelita said. Rose smiled really big.

"You mean it?" she asked. "I get to remember?" Aelita and Ulrich nodded. She blinked back tears of happiness. "This is so great!" Rose clapped her hands joyfully.

"If we're not doing a return to the past, Yumi and Odd will have to be devirtualized," Aelita said. Rose stopped clapping.

"Oh, right!" she laughed. "Now how do I do that?"

"The reverse order as the virtualization process," Aelita told.

"Okay, that's easy!" Rose exclaimed. She punched in more computer code. "Materialization Odd! Materialization Yumi!" She stopped typing code, but remembered something. Rose turned to Ulrich.

"What about Aelita?" she asked. "Don't I have to materialize her, too?" He shook his head.

"No, she lives on Lyoko," he replied. "Jeremie's been trying to find a materialization code for her, but he's had no luck."

"Oh. Well, when we find Jeremie, I'll see if I can help him find the code!" she said, grinning.

"I'm sure he'll need all the help he can get," Ulrich added, smiling as well. The elevator opened and Odd and Yumi walked out. Rose hopped up and ran over to hug Odd. He stumbled with the sudden amount of weight, but hugged back all the same.

"Thanks for arguing to let me remember," she said gratefully. She let go of Odd and smiled.

"No problem," he answered, flushing slightly. Yumi kicked a squirrel that was lying in front of her.

"Maybe we should get these squirrels back to the forest before they wake up," she suggested.

"Good idea," Rose said.

"Wait Rose, there's one more thing," Aelita spoke from the monitor. Rose rushed over to the super computer.

"Yes Aelita?" she asked.

"I'll need you to enter some code into your own computer, so you can scan for activated towers on Lyoko and so I can contact you if I need to," Aelita answered. Rose smiled.

"Sure thing," she said. She bent down to her backpack and opened it. She pulled out her laptop and opened it, typing in the password. Aelita told her the code and Rose entered it with perfection and accuracy.

"Okay, now what?" Rose questioned. Aelita smiled.

"Push enter and watch what happens," she said. Rose did as she was told and pushed enter. After she did, her screen flashed blue and white and then turned red. Then the colors slowly faded and were replaced with more computer code, a small version of a Lyoko tower, and a XANA symbol.

"Wow, that was amazing," Rose commented, turning to Aelita. She smiled.

"Now I just need your laptop number and I'll be able to contact you if XANA decides to attack," Aelita said.

"Sure, it's R50e," Rose answered.

"Thanks," the pink sprite replied. Rose smiled and put her laptop back into her backpack. She buckled it up and threw it on her shoulder. Then she proceeded helping the gang pick up the fallen squirrels.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko.

**Summary: **Jeremie's gone missing and no one has any idea why. When XANA launches an attack, who will work the super computer? Will they have to result to someone else? And will they ever find Jeremie again?

**Author's Note: **This is kind of a filler and transition chapter. Not as long, either.

**Reviewers: **Princess Aelita Lyoko, lyokolady

Missing

Chapter Six

Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Rose had placed the squirrels on the forest floor on their way back from the factory. They were making their way to the school. Rose was in a very cheerful mood, until she remembered this wouldn't last long. So she decided to enjoy it while she could. Also, she would have to work very hard to find where Jeremie was.

Odd playfully punched Rose in the arm, waking her from her thoughts.

"Ouch!" she cried. Odd grinned widely.

"What's got you so quiet?" he asked. Rose shrugged.

"Trying to figure out how I would find Jeremie," she answered.

"Ooh," Odd said. He looked down and then back up with the same grin on his face. "Well, I'm sure it'll be a no-brainer for you! You're already so smart."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Well, I've got to get home," Yumi announced. "I missed dinner and I'm sure my parents are waiting for me."

"Alright, see you later Yumi," Ulrich said.

"Byyye Yumi!" Odd yelled, waving his hand furiously in the air. Rose just waved good-bye.

"Did we miss dinner?" Odd asked. Rose checked her watch. It read 8:12.

"Yup, dinner's over," Rose answered. Odd groaned.

"I've got some snacks in my room," Rose said. "You're welcome to come hang out, if you'd like." Odd jumped in the air.

"Yes!" he cheered. Rose turned to Ulrich.

"I'm guessing he likes to eat?" she asked. Ulrich nodded.

"Only all the time," he joked. Rose giggled.

"Let's go then," she said.

x0x

Rose peeked around the corner to the hallway. Sissi stood outside of her door talking to Herb and Nicholas. Rose groaned.

"Ohh, Sissi and her goons are in our way," she told Ulrich and Odd. They sighed.

"Here, let's just go on and see if she ignores us," Rose said, turning the corner.

"I doubt it," Ulrich mumbled and followed the others. Rose faced forward and didn't make any eye contact with Sissi or her worshipers. Sissi saw Rose and Ulrich somewhat close and Odd with them as well. She fumed.

"Ulrich dear," Sissi called sweetly. Ulrich stopped and mentally kicked himself. Odd stopped and stayed with Ulrich, so Rose had no choice but to stop, too.

"What do you want?" Ulrich asked annoyed. Sissi smiled pleasantly.

"Just wondering why you dumped Yumi for that creep of a girl," she said, glaring at Rose. Rose scowled heartlessly at Sissi and looked as though she'd slap her again.

"One, Yumi was not and is not my girlfriend," Ulrich started. "And two, Rose isn't my girlfriend, either. Besides, a 'creep of a girl' would be describing yourself, don't you think?" Odd and Rose laughed hysterically with Ulrich smirking and Sissi furious. She stomped into her room, slamming the door in all of their faces. Nicholas and Herb shrugged and left down the hallway.

Rose finished her laughing fit and headed towards her room. Odd and Ulrich followed.

"Nice job, Ulrich," Rose complimented, turning her door handle. She swung the door opened and gasped.

All of her clothing, papers, and sheets were all out of place. Her drawers were ripped apart from their bases and all of her books were opened. Ulrich and Odd peered around her and saw the room.

"Looks like someone isn't too fond of you," Ulrich said. Rose walked over to her papers.

"All of my schoolwork," she spoke. "My homework, research, tests. Everything is out of order!" Odd put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, we can reorganize it all," he told her. She closed her eyes and smiled. Rose reached for the cheese curls on the far side of her desk and handed them to Odd. He smiled broadly and took them, stuffing five in his mouth at once. He went over and sat on Rose's bed, grateful for food at last.

Rose also got some pretzels and tossed them to Ulrich. He caught and opened them, eating a few at a time. Rose walked over to her cluttered bed and took a seat, reaching into the bag of cheese curls and pulling out one. She held it in her hand for a few seconds and then placed it in her mouth. She was staring at her floor, thinking of who could have broken into her room.

Just then, she saw a piece of her clothing with a lump under it. She bent down and tugged the cloth off. She gasped and looked at Ulrich and Odd. They were both looking at her.

"Jeremie!" she cried, holding up his eyeglasses.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko.

**Summary: **Jeremie's gone missing and no one has any idea why. When XANA launches an attack, who will work the super computer? Will they have to result to someone else? And will they ever find Jeremie again?

**Author's Note: **Heehee, getting closer and closer. ;) I know I was quick to update, but this story is burning a hole in my disk drive and I want to see how people like the whole story as one.

**Reviewers: **Princess Aelita Lyoko

Missing

Chapter Seven

"Jeremie!" Odd yelled loudly. "He was here!" Ulrich ran over and placed his hand over Odd's mouth.

"Shh," he said. "We don't want anyone hearing us. They'll tell us we know where he is." Odd nodded and Ulrich dropped his hand. Rose handed Jeremie's glasses to Ulrich, wiping her eyes of the tears that wanted so badly to fall. He took them and examined them. He noticed one of the lenses was cracked.

"Hey, one of the sides is cracked," Ulrich announced. Rose and Odd looked, inspecting them.

"It's probably the result from falling," Rose stated. Just then, her laptop beeped. "But what would Jeremie want that was in my room?" she asked while opening her backpack to get her computer out. Ulrich and Odd looked around. Rose went over and placed her laptop on the desk, turning it on.

"Maybe he wanted some food?" Odd joked. Rose typed her password in and some computer code. The pink sprite's head popped up on the screen.

"Rose!" she yelled. "Thank goodness I got a hold of you!"

"What's wrong Aelita?" Rose questioned, Ulrich and Odd walking over to listen to the conversation, too.

"It's XANA!" she cried.

"Already?" Ulrich questioned.

"Does XANA always attack so back-to-back?" Rose asked.

"No, not really," Odd answered.

"It's not an attack, it's concerning Jeremie!" Aelita said, settling everyone's questions.

"Really!" Rose asked. "Because he was just here! In my room, Aelita!"

"Jeremie's paired up with XANA!" Aelita yelled. Everyone gasped.

"Are you serious!" Odd screamed. The sprite nodded.

"Yes, but only by force," she explained. "I know what's happened now, it all makes sense!"

"Well, tell us then!" Ulrich demanded.

"Jeremie received a message from XANA saying that if he left the school and destroyed everything related with Lyoko, that he'd stop attacking Earth," Aelita told.

"So, _that's _why he left!" Odd concluded.

"Yes, but you know XANA. He wouldn't stop just by saying that. Once Jeremie was out of the way and all the connections to Lyoko were destroyed, XANA had an open window. So that's why he attacked." Everyone nodded and kept quiet so she could go on.

"Jeremie saw that the squirrels were being controlled by XANA and he tried to go back to the school. But XANA wouldn't allow it, so he possessed Jeremie. He must've come to search your room so he could wipe your computer of the Lyoko connection code."

"But I had my laptop with me, so he couldn't find it," Rose added, finally understanding why everything was happening.

"Right," Aelita finished, taking a breath.

"Aelita, Jeremie dropped his glasses in my room," Rose said. "Since XANA's controlling someone who needs them, does that mean he can't see either?"

"It's a possibility," Aelita answered. "Although, XANA enhances whoever or whatever he possesses strength, so he might not need them or even notice they're gone."

"Is a tower activated?" Ulrich questioned.

"No, which isn't good," Aelita replied. "We can't deactivate a tower that XANA hasn't activated."

"So how do we get XANA out of Jeremie?" Rose asked.

"We'd first have to find Jeremie," Ulrich said.

"And see his condition," Aelita finished. "But you would have to fight Jeremie like you would monsters on Lyoko."

"So we'd have to fight our friend?" Odd asked. Aelita nodded sadly.

"XANA wouldn't stay in a body that was weak and defeated," she added. "He'd retreat and go for something or someone else."

"Well, at least we know what's going on now," Rose said quietly, lowering her head.

"You should get some sleep," Aelita suggested. "Right now, XANA's just keeping Jeremie with him and under control. He's not a threat yet. If anything happens, I'll contact you." Ulrich smiled.

"Thanks," he said. Rose reached out and put her hand on the top of her laptop screen.

"Goodnight, Aelita," she whispered and shut her laptop. Odd looked at Ulrich who jerked his head towards the door.

"Um, well… thanks for the food, Rose!" Odd thanked. "We'll see you in the morning!" Ulrich walked out of the room and Odd put his hand on the door handle.

"Try to get a good sleep," he said and quietly shut the door.

Rose got up from her computer chair and went over to her bed. She looked at it, taking everything in that had happened that day. And the fact that Jeremie's body had been in her room. Although it wasn't his mind.

Rose fell onto her bed, not bothering to cover up or even change out of her clothes. Instead, she cried herself to sleep.

x0x

Rose awoke to the sound of her door opening.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," the voice said. Rose rubbed her eyes and opened them, seeing Yumi standing in her doorway.

"Good morning, Yumi," Rose greeted, yawning incredibly big.

"More like good afternoon," Yumi corrected. Rose sat straight up.

"What time is it?" she questioned.

"Noon," Yum answered. Rose jumped out of bed.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I slept that late!" she cried.

"Why, what's the alarm?" Yumi smiled. Rose sighed and walked over to her desk. She picked up Jeremie's glasses and placed them in Yumi's hands. Her smile quickly disappeared.

"Are Odd and Ulrich up yet?" Rose asked. Yumi shook her head, still looking at the glasses. "Go get them up and ask for an explanation. I've got to get working."

Rose pulled out her computer chair and sat down in it while Yumi sprinted out the door to go wake the boys.

Rose turned her computer opened her computer and turned it on. After a few seconds, she typed in her password. Once the laptop had booted up completely, Rose went to work.

After about half an hour, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich knocked on Rose's door. She waved at them to come in while she was studying something on her screen.

"We told Yumi," Ulrich said.

"Good, because I don't think I could have," Rose smiled. She pointed to something on the screen repeatedly. Then she turned to the gang.

"Does Jeremie carrying around anything electronic?" she asked. "Like something he has with him constantly?"

"I don't know," Odd said. "His mobile and his laptop. Why?" Rose smiled.

"Give me the number to his mobile," she commanded. Odd told her and she typed it quickly into her laptop. After a few more minutes of typing and clicking icons, she turned the laptop to show the gang. It had some kind of map on it with a red circle on the side. Rose smiled again.

"Found him."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko.

**Summary: **Jeremie's gone missing and no one has any idea why. When XANA launches an attack, who will work the super computer? Will they have to result to someone else? And will they ever find Jeremie again?

**Author's Note: **The weapon's the gang use are similar to the one's they have on Lyoko. I enhanced them a bit so they'd actually cause pain. Like if Yumi actually had paper fans. I don't think those would hurt her opponent, do you? ;)

Also, XANA and Jeremie is the same person, so try not to get confused. Haha.

Ack, one more thing. I suck at battle scenes. But! I try my best! So try not to, uh, kill me for a stupid battle scene? Heh heh.

**Reviewers: **Princess Aelita Lyoko, Taliae

Missing

Chapter Eight

Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich were stunned. Odd pointed to the red circle on the screen.

"Right there?" he asked.

"Yup," Rose answered.

"Jeremie?" Odd asked again.

"Yup," Rose replied.

"How in the world did you find him!" Odd exclaimed.

"His mobile number connected to a satellite and used a magnetic field to trace his position," she explained. "Nifty, huh?" Yumi and Ulrich were still speechless. Odd, however, danced around the room.

"I told you! I told you!" he sang.

"Told me what?" Ulrich asked, annoyed by Odd' charade. Odd pointed a finger in Ulrich's face.

"I told you she was smart!" he yelled. "Ha!" Ulrich rolled his eyes and Rose flushed.

"Now all we have to do is find him and fight," she said, frowning. Odd stopped dancing. Yumi and Ulrich looked at the map.

"That's near my house," Yumi realized. "Just a block away. He's in an alley." Rose printed out the map and stood up from her chair with a very serious look on her face. Everyone turned to face her.

"Let's go get our friend back," she commanded.

x0x

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Rose were walking down the sidewalk that led to the alley Jeremie was in. Ulrich had a pole, Yumi had some glass plates in a saddle bag, Odd had a bow and arrows, and Rose had her laptop. Ulrich said to treat Rose like Aelita. He said XANA is after Rose's computer software the most, so no one could let him past.

Ulrich instructed everyone to a stop when they were a few feet from the alley opening. Odd readied an arrow, Yumi had a plate, and Ulrich had his pole set. Rose stood behind them all.

"Alright XANA," Ulrich called out. "We know you're there. Show yourself!" A shadow came on the pavement first, then out stepped Jeremie. Rose gasped at what she saw.

XANA had completely eaten at him. His hair was untidy and falling out, his shirt was more baggy than usual; his legs looked like mere bones with no muscle, and his shoes were torn and dirty. Jeremie looked like he hadn't eaten since he left school two weeks ago. It sickened Rose almost to the point of throwing up. She covered her mouth.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered. Jeremie, or rather XANA, smirked.

"So you were finally able to find me," he said in Jeremie's voice. "And it only took you two weeks." Yumi narrowed her eyes.

"Didn't think we'd find you at all, did you?" she questioned.

"To be truthful, no," XANA answered. "Since I'd taken your brains, I thought my path was clear. But it seems," he shifted his gaze to Rose, whose heart skipped a beat. "That you've found another intelligent being." Odd lowered his arrow.

"You bet we have," he said, glaring.

"And it's my wish to have her eliminated," XANA announced. "First her and then this," he added and pointed to Jeremie's own chest. Rose held back her tears.

"You'll have to go through all of us to get to Rose!" Odd yelled, pulling his arrow back with all of his might. Yumi pulled out two plates and Ulrich held his pole up.

"And we're not moving without a fight," Ulrich said. XANA smirked and walked back into the alley. Yumi and Ulrich walked ahead and Odd stayed next to Rose. She walked slowly with scared, jagged breaths. Odd put his hand on her shoulder.

"We won't let XANA anywhere near you," he assured. "I promise." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and readied his arrow. Rose flushed and walked right behind Odd. They both turned the corner.

Ulrich and Yumi were standing on one side of the alley and Jeremie on the other. There was also a krabe and a roach.

"Thought I'd make the playing field a little more even," Jeremie said with a smirk. Rose stepped back and sat down in the entrance. She placed her backpack in her lap and held it close. Her laptop was what XANA wanted. Her laptop and her life.

The krabe walked over to Yumi and the roach to Odd. Jeremie positioned himself in front of Ulrich with his eyes narrowed and a grin on his face.

"Let us begin now."

Jeremie held his hand out at Ulrich, making it glow purple and produce static charges. He threw his hand in the air and brought it down to scratch his opponent. Ulrich placed his pole in the path of XANA's hand and stopped the attack. Ulrich strained to keep Jeremie's hand from moving any closer, as his strength had clearly doubled having a virtual being controlling him. XANA let go of Ulrich's pole and raised his hand in the air again, preparing another attack.

The roach charged its blast and shot it at Odd. He dodged it and pulled out an arrow. He aimed at the symbol on the roaches back. The roach charged another blast, but didn't have the time to shoot. Odd released his arrow and the roach blew itself up. Odd smirked and placed his bow over his shoulder.

The krabe stood over Yumi, charging its own blast to shoot from underneath. Yumi pulled out a plate and knocked its laser, stopping its blast temporarily. Yumi jumped out from under the krabe and took out another plate. The krabe turned to face its front laser at Yumi. She jumped on a ledge on the krabe's leg and jumped again to the krabe's top. Yumi's opponent spun in a circle while she threw two plates at the XANA symbol. Yumi jumped off and landed on the ground, getting off just in time before the krabe blew itself up.

Odd and Yumi walked over to Ulrich and Jeremie with their weapons at the ready. XANA gave them all a heartless stare.

"It seems I'll have to invent some more powerful monsters," he said. "Apparently the ones I have now are too easy for you." Odd pulled his arrow back and Yumi had two plates in her hands. Ulrich held his pole up that had been shortened, thanks to XANA.

"Let our friend go!" Ulrich yelled, emphasizing each word he said. Jeremie held his arms out like he was expecting a hug and smiled.

"Come and get him," he whispered. Odd lowered his arrow and Yumi looked at Ulrich. Ulrich lowered his pole so the end touched the ground and breathed heavily through his nose. Jeremie smirked.

"That's what I thought!" he laughed. "Then your friend is as good as gone." Ulrich let out a loud cry as he thrashed his pole through the air to hit Jeremie's head. He got full effect of the blast and screamed as he fell over. He hit the pavement with a soft thud as he began to leak of a smoky substance. XANA had retreated from the weakened Jeremie.

The substance that was XANA rose into the air. It flew over and circled Rose, whose eyes widened. Then the smoke faded and was soon gone.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko.

**Summary: **Jeremie's gone missing and no one has any idea why. When XANA launches an attack, who will work the super computer? Will they have to result to someone else? And will they ever find Jeremie again?

**Author's Note: **Ooh, so the battle's over. What will happen next? –laughs- Best chapter, in my opinion. And also the second to last! )

**Reviewers: **Princess Aelita Lyoko, seainieb, Schnozberry

Missing

Chapter Nine

Rose looked over at Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd. Ulrich had thrown his pole down and placed a fist to his forehead, breathing hard. Odd was looking at Rose, who still sat on the ground, stunned. Yumi had dropped to her knees next to the unconscious Jeremie, checking his pulse.

"H-He's still alive," she stuttered, wiping her tears. Ulrich fell to his knees next to Yumi, reaching out and pulling her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder, like when they first found out Jeremie was missing. Now Jeremie was alive and with them, so she cried for the battle and for her happiness.

Rose took a big breath, taking in all that had happened. She exhaled and told herself it was all over. Odd walked over and sat next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. Rose looked at Odd and nodded her head. Then she leaned over and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you," she thanked. She reached into her backpack and took out Jeremie's eyeglasses. Rose got up and walked over to Ulrich and Yumi and hugged them as well.

"Thank you all so much," she said again. She looked and Jeremie and crawled on her knees over to his head. She placed the back of her hand on his cheek. When her skin came in contact with his cheek, Jeremie's eyes snapped open. He jumped on his feet and backed against the wall.

"XANA, no!" he yelled. "Leave me alone, go away!" Rose stood up and held her hand out.

"Jeremie, it's not XANA," she assured. He shook his head hard and backed up even further.

"No, it's a trick!" he screamed. "It's a trick, you're tricking me!" He sprinted towards the entrance of the alley. Rose ran out in front of him and grabbed his shoulders, trying to restrain him as he struggled.

"Jeremie, stop!" she cried. "It's me! It's me, Rose!" She took the glasses and placed them on Jeremie. He blinked many times and slowly stopped struggling.

"R-Rose?" he stuttered. "How did you…who told you…where's XANA!"

"Gone," she answered. "Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi defeated him." Jeremie turned around and saw his friends all sitting on the ground staring at him.

"Ulrich…" he said a little quieter. "Yumi… Odd..." He turned to face Rose again, who was still steadying him.

"But you… found me?" he questioned. Rose nodded.

"I locked on to your mobile signal," she explained. She slowly let go of Jeremie, seeing if he could steady himself. He was silent for the longest time. Odd stood up.

"You know, Jeremie…" he began. "We'll probably be needing a return to the past. If you ever wanted to be healthy again, that is." Jeremie looked at everyone, whose eyes were locked on him.

"Alright, let's go," he said. "But I'll need some help." Everyone dropped their weapons and left them in the alley. Ulrich and Rose both supported Jeremie and Odd and Yumi walked next to them.

x0x

Jeremie sat in the super computer chair, typing in the code for a return to the past. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd stood behind the chair and watched him while Rose sat against the wall, running everything she'd learned about Lyoko and XANA through her mind.

"Okay, the code's entered," Jeremie said, sounding better already. "Is everyone ready?"

"Wait, Jeremie," Rose let out. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd sensed something important and left to sit in the elevator while they talked. The elevator door closed and Jeremie turned his chair around to look at Rose.

"Yes?" Jeremie asked. Rose got up and walked over to Jeremie, failing to keep her tears inside.

"I was really worried about you," she said, her voice cracking from the crying. "And I was afraid I wouldn't be able to see you again."

"Well I'm here now and I'm fine," he replied, starting to turn back to the super computer. Rose caught the chair and turned him back around.

"You don't get it, Jeremie," she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I was worried about you because I love you!"

"Aww, man!" Odd cried, exposing the fact that he was eavesdropping. Metal clanked in the elevator, leaving Rose and Jeremie to believe Ulrich and Yumi gave Odd what was coming to him.

Jeremie's eyes widened as he looked intently at Rose. She stared right back at him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to someone else," he admitted. Rose blinked a few times, realizing that her heart was breaking with every beat. All of a sudden, Jeremie pulled Rose to him by her arms and kissed her on the lips.

Rose's eyes became wide as she realized what was happening. Jeremie had closed his eyes, giving Rose full effect of the kiss. She closed her eyes as well and returned it. Jeremie broke away quickly and waited for Rose to open her eyes. Once she did, he smiled.

"But I think you earned that for saving me from XANA," he explained. "Thanks." Rose flushed a deep red and wiped her eyes from her previous crying.

"No problem," she said. The elevator doors opened and Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd came walking out. Odd looked very disappointed. Jeremie turned back to his computer.

"Are you sure we can return to the past far enough to where you're still at the school?" Yumi asked.

"There's no need to," Jeremie answered. "Since XANA isn't here anymore, I only have to go back far enough so Rose doesn't remember anything about XANA or Lyoko."

"So do I really have to forget?" she questioned. Jeremie nodded.

"I'm sorry, Rose," he said, placing his finger over the enter key. "But thank you for replacing me in my absence." Rose smiled. Jeremie pushed the enter key and a bright light illuminated the room. Rose squinted her eyes to catch a last glimpse of Jeremie.

"Return to the past, now!"


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko.

**Summary: **Jeremie's gone missing and no one has any idea why. When XANA launches an attack, who will work the super computer? Will they have to result to someone else? And will they ever find Jeremie again?

**Author's Note: **The last chapter! Wow, already? -laughs- Hardly a chapter, but I noticed that in the eps most of the time hardly anything happens after a return to the past. It's always short because they just want to show that everything returned okay, I guess. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!

**Reviewers: **Princess Aelita Lyoko, Taliae, XANA-Zach45, JLS

Missing

Chapter Ten

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi, sat on Jeremie's bed and Jeremie sat on his computer chair. Kiwi was on Odd, licking his face happily.

There was a soft knock on the door, making it creak open. Odd got up and opened the door all the way.

"Oh, hi Odd," Rose said, surprised. "Isn't this Jeremie's room?" She looked around Odd to see Ulrich and Yumi sitting on the bed and Jeremie in his computer chair.

"Yes, it's my room," Jeremie answered. "Odd just likes to be my butler and answer my door." Everyone laughed.

"Are you feeling better?" Rose asked. Jeremie looked over at his bed, where Ulrich silently nodded.

"…Yes, I'm fine," he answered. "I should be back at class tomorrow." Rose smiled.

"Oh, good," she said. She turned to leave. "See you in science!"

"Okay," he replied. "Bye Rose!" Rose left the room and Odd closed the door. Jeremie looked at his friends.

"Am I feeling better?" he asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"She was worried about you!" Ulrich defended.

"Yeah, we didn't want to tell her you just disappeared without a trace!" Odd added. Yumi rolled her eyes.

"I didn't agree with it, either," she whispered to Jeremie. He smiled.

"Speaking of being worried, we'd better tell the principal we found Jeremie," Ulrich said.

"Oh, _that'll_ go over well!" Odd announced, laughing. Everyone walked over to Jeremie. Yumi gave him a hug and Odd and Ulrich ruffled his hair.

"Good to have you back, Einstein," Odd grinned. Jeremie laughed and pushed his friend's hands away from his head.

"Good to be back," he said.


End file.
